


Melodies of The Ones Who Loved Too Much

by larkspxrs



Series: Melodies of Life [1]
Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkspxrs/pseuds/larkspxrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They loved so much that the stories don't seem as blissful as you'd think they'd be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melodies of The Ones Who Loved Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okaytlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaytlyn/gifts).



> un-betaed, song prompt short fics.

_Butterfly – BTS_

He grasps onto her hand with a grip that’s a touch too tight, with a fear that’s all too real.  She’s here now but he’s so scared, afraid she’ll leave, frightened he won’t be able to hold onto her.

Jisoo loves her and it terrifies him the most.  Jiyeon is too delicate for the human world, her wings as soft as cotton, her smile too beautiful for human eyes.  Yet he looks at her.

She didn’t belong on earth, she belonged with the butterflies and the flower fields, and she belonged on heaven where she could sing forevermore.  Jisoo believes this.  He believes this with all of his heart.

However, he’s selfish.  He wants to keep her in his arms forever, keep her fingers forever intertwined with his own.

_You Are My Present – Han So Ah_

Jiyeon curls up beside him. He’s warm while she’s deathly cold, he’s perfect while she’s so flawed.  So she doesn’t know what to do.

He was a gift that was bestowed on her by the stars but she holds no confidence in herself to keep him happy, keep him smiling.  Jiyeon’s tears soak the pillow as he sleeps.

She won’t tell him, she wants to stay strong for the one thing in life that she has been given.

(Oh, but he knows.  And he cries in the bathroom as she stands out in the kitchen.  She’s enough for him, she’ll always be enough for him.)

_Spirited Away – One Summer’s Day_

She floats upon the clouds and over the stars. 

That is when she first saw the man living on earth with a dazzling smile, a heart of gold, and a hand that looked so soft to hold.  Jiyeon falls in love with that man.  She reaches out from where she is among to the stars to touch, but she never can.  It saddens her.

So she sends her spirit away from space, away from the moon and sun and everything in between.  She launches it away so meet a man so wonderful, a man that’s captured her heart. 

When they finally meet, she thinks it’s worth it.  Even if she knows she’ll be punished when she returns to the stars, it was worth it to meet a man like him.

Hong Jisoo is her stars and moon and sun and everything in between.  And she’ll give up everything to see him content.

**Author's Note:**

> more to come?


End file.
